


Hypothermia

by Sally0



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sally0/pseuds/Sally0
Summary: After Gibbs and Tony's car skids off the road in the middle of nowhere during a freezing spell, they're walking to the nearest town when Tony falls into an icy river and gets hypothermia. It's up to Gibbs to save him.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Jethro Gibbs
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	Hypothermia

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy folks, just porting my NCIS fics over from FFN!

Through the searing pain and bone-deep cold that threatened to engulf his mind, Tony mentally kicked himself for being so stupid.

He stumbled and fell down again. Gibbs hauled him up by his left arm and swung it over his shoulder to support him. "Keep walking, DiNozzo," Gibbs said firmly. "One foot in front of the other. Not much farther."

How could Tony have done something as stupid as fall into a freezing river? He tried to comfort himself with the knowledge that it just as easily could have been Gibbs who had fallen. But of course it hadn't been. That stuff never happened to Gibbs.

It was almost nightfall. They had been walking in the forest toward a village in the middle of nowhere after their car had skidded off the icy road on their way to a crime scene several hours north of D.C., on what must have been the coldest day in ten years. There had been no cell signal where they had crashed. But Gibbs had a paper map in the glove box, and they saw that the closest town was four miles away. Four miles, straight through a forest. In the deep snow. They had only brought the bare essentials with them: the map, a flashlight, and a blanket and sleeping bag that Gibbs had in the trunk, just in case. The rest of their luggage, they had left in the car so they wouldn't be too loaded down with weight.

Tim and Ziva were already at their destination, processing the crime scene. After Gibbs and Tony had crashed, their plan had been to phone the other two to pick them up from the village they were walking to. But Tony had managed to mess that up by falling into the stupid river. No, the river wasn't stupid, he reminded himself. _He_ was.

Gibbs's voice snapped him out of his daze.

"There's a hunting cabin a few hundred yards ahead. We can bunk there for the night. You won't make it any farther in your condition." Gibbs was laboring heavily under Tony's weight, but Tony was already putting as much effort as he possibly could into walking. Putting one foot in front of the other, like his boss had ordered.

"Right, boss," he mumbled weakly. He almost couldn't feel his arms or legs anymore. And the parts of his body that he _could_ feel were in torturous pain from the cold. All he wanted to do was lie down on the ground and go to sleep. Anything to end this horrible pain. But he couldn't disobey Gibbs, even if he wanted to.

Their walk to the village had been going so well. When they had come to the river, which was flowing too rapidly to freeze even in this weather, crossing it had seemed simple enough. A series of large rocks protruded from the river, all close enough together for Gibbs and Tony to step from one to the other all the way across.

Tony had no memory of misstepping, but the next thing he knew, he had slipped sideways and plunged headfirst into the water.

"Tony!" Gibbs had shouted. Tony remembered feeling briefly surprised at the emotion in Gibbs's voice, and then everything after that had been a blur. The current had started to carry him away. He vaguely remembered hitting a large rock close to the other side of the river, either a few minutes or an eternity later. The rock had blocked him from continuing downstream. He clutched it as tightly as he could.

The next thing he remembered was seeing Gibbs's hand stretching toward him. He only saw the hand in short bursts; the icy water from the river was continually washing over his head. He hadn't been able to will his arm to reach out for Gibbs's lifesaving hand. He had just clung to the rock like a fool. Gibbs had had to wade knee-deep into the water to reach Tony's elbow and drag him out.

Back on dry land, Tony couldn't think. He couldn't move. He thought he was dead. He _wished_ he was dead. Somehow, Gibbs had forced him to his feet. But he fell back down onto the snow. He had heard Gibbs shout something to him about this area being hunting territory, and how there were probably several cabins in the area that would be abandoned for the winter, where they could take shelter.

They had started walking, very slowly. Gibbs's strong arm was clutching his shoulders, guiding him forward. He lost count of how many times he fell down. Each time, Gibbs shouted at him to stand up and keep walking, occasionally using threats to motivate him.

"If I have to carry you over my shoulder, DiNozzo, you'll be doing agent McGee and David's field reports for the next month. You got that?"

Tony didn't think he would have made it if it hadn't been for those threats.

When at last they arrived at a cabin, it was nearly dark. There was no fuel for a fire, no electricity, no phones and still no cell signal. The only furniture inside was a twin bed with a bare mattress, and a hard wooden chair. Tony collapsed onto the chair. As quickly as possible, Gibbs unfolded the blanket and sleeping bag he had brought, and spread them on the old, dirty mattress. Tony leaned his head back against the wall. He ached to be under that blanket, but he didn't think he had the strength to make it over there.

Gibbs didn't waste a moment. He pulled off Tony's soaked shoes and helped him to his feet. "Take off your clothes," he ordered.

Even in his half-frozen state, Tony felt color creep into his cheeks. Somehow, in his effort to make it to the cabin in his cold-induced daze, he had forgotten that this part would be inevitable _Please don't let this be happening_ , he thought desperately. "Boss," was all he managed to say. He couldn't meet his boss's eye. His tone must have conveyed his reluctance.

Gibbs's commanding voice filled the small cabin. "This is not the time for modesty, DiNozzo. Hypothermia acts quick, and we've been outside far too long. If you don't get warm _now_ , then in a few minutes you'll lose consciousness, and you'll probably be dead within the hour."

 _Lose consciousness_ , thought Tony. _At least I won't have to be awake for this._ But survival instinct overrode his inhibitions, and, under Gibbs's scrutiny, he reached up to unzip his soaking wet coat. It made a crunching sound as he took it off. The water had begun to freeze in it. He wished Gibbs would turn away, but he was also painfully aware that he might not have the strength to do this himself.

He was right. His fingers fumbled as he tried to unbutton his shirt. He couldn't feel his hands. His teeth had started chattering uncontrollably, rendering him unable to tell Gibbs the problem. He dropped his hands helplessly.

His boss clearly understood the predicament. Gibbs reached up and started swiftly unbuttoning Tony's shirt. Tony turned his head and closed his eyes, hoping Gibbs would think it was just from the cold. He was torn between complete humiliation, and relief that his boss wasn't hesitating to do exactly what needed to be done. This would probably save Tony's life. He forced himself not to recoil when he felt Gibbs's strong fingers unzip his fly and start removing his pants. He was grateful that Gibbs was treating the situation so seriously. Tony wasn't entirely convinced that he himself wouldn't have made a joke or two if their situations had been reversed.

Tony stepped out of his pants and slid off his boxers, and then, shivering, started to take a step toward the bed. But he stumbled and fell to the floor. Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony's chest and helped hoist him into bed.

Lying between the soft blanket and sleeping bag, Tony didn't feel any warmer. He tried to will himself to stop shivering. He pulled his knees up to his chest, but could barely feel his own skin. It seemed dead. His whole body was somehow numb and yet burning in pain.

Suddenly a dim light filled the room. Gibbs had found a candle in the corner and lit it, now that nightfall was fully upon them. Tony lay in bed and tried to force himself to lie still. He didn't want his boss to think he wasn't warming up. He knew what would have to be done otherwise. They both had survival training.

Gibbs turned from the candle and regarded Tony for a long, thoughtful moment. Tony pretended not to notice. His body would not stop shaking. His lips hadn't lost any of their blueness.

Gibbs didn't hesitate any longer. He started unbuttoning his own shirt.

"Boss…" Tony began. Through his chattering teeth, he managed to say the words, "I'm feeling…much…warmer. Don't worry." Then a particularly violent shiver racked his entire body.

"Nice try, DiNozzo," was Gibbs's only answer. He folded his shirt over the footboard of the bed and started on his belt. "You know as well as I do. In a situation like this, body heat is the only way to recover from hypothermia. You saying you'd rather be dead than get warmed up?"

Tony didn't answer, and that was answer enough for Gibbs. He started unbuttoning his pants. Tony was glad that Gibbs wasn't waiting for an explicit answer. He had never been so cold in his entire life. He could barely remember what it was to be warm, especially now that some of the numbness was wearing off and his extremeties felt like they had caught fire. Still, he likely _would_ rather have been dead than be forced to ask Gibbs to get into bed with him.

Gibbs quickly removed his pants in the dim candlelight. Tony closed his eyes and braced himself. He kept them firmly shut when he felt the corner of the sleeping bag lift up, and Gibbs's warm body slip into the bed beside him. That warmth felt so good! Tony had never been so conflicted. All he wanted was to wrap his arms and legs around this lifesaving heat source. But the heat source was Gibbs. His _boss_! He realized he was too weak, and shivering too violently to move anyway, so he let Gibbs take the lead.

And Gibbs did. He immediately moved close, wrapping his arms around Tony's shoulders and pressing his chest into Tony's. The heat was sudden and intense. Without warning, Tony horrified himself by feeling an urge to cry. Up until now, his only concern had been to do as his boss said and get out of immediate danger. He hadn't realized until this moment, with Gibbs's arms wrapped tightly around him, just how difficult it had been, how much worse it could have ended up. The feeling of relief was overwhelming.

A single, gasping sob escaped him. He bit his tongue in desperation to stifle another one.

"It's alright, Tony," Gibbs said quietly. "You're doing great. You're gonna be fine."

"I know, boss," Tony choked between sharp breaths, trying to keep his ridiculous urge to weep under control. "I don't know…why…"

"It's just adrenaline. Means the feeling's coming back to your body. It means you're okay. Just relax. Deep breaths. Listen to my breathing. Try to match it."

Tony's emotions threatened to engulf him. He couldn't look Gibbs in the face. He closed his eyes again. He was thankful that his hair was still soaking wet; the water from his hair had already dampened Gibbs's bare shoulder, and now tears were adding to it. He hoped that Gibbs wouldn't be able to tell the difference. But he was sure he did. He was Gibbs, after all.

His chest was starting to warm up. Gibbs put a hand on Tony's back to gauge its temperature.

"Turn over," he said gently, and started helping Tony roll onto his other side. Tony suspected that Gibbs was trying to spare him the shame of being seen failing to fight back his tears, but he no longer cared how he looked in front Gibbs. He just wanted to be warm, to never leave these arms. The thought surprised him. He had been trying not to admit to himself how good this felt. He forced himself not to read too much into it.

He rolled over and felt the searing heat of Gibbs's chest press against his back. _I'm spooning with Leroy Jethro Gibbs_ , he thought in disbelief. _If McGee or Ziva find out, I'll have to quit. Or kill them. Probably both._

* * *

"Ah-ha-hemm."

Tony was jolted awake by the sound of a long throat-clearing. His head was resting in the crook of Gibbs's shoulder, one arm strewn across his boss's chest. He looked up into Gibbs's face, and saw his eyes open slowly. He had just woken up. Meaning it wasn't he who had made the sound.

Tony slowly turned his head. There were Tim and Ziva, standing by the foot of the bed, arms crossed, sporting the most smug expressions he'd ever seen cross their faces.

With a yelp, Tony flew out of the tiny bed and hit the floor. Tim slowly cocked an eyebrow. Ziva raised both eyebrows at the sight. Tony became suddenly aware of his nudity. He turned to jump back into the bed and saw Gibbs lying there looking at him, mildly amused. Tony contented himself with sitting down on the edge of the bed and covering himself with a corner of the sleeping bag.

"It's not what it looks like," he began.

Tim looked around at Tony's wrinkled, still-wet clothing on the floor. "Well, it looks to me like you fell into some water, became hypothermic, and Gibbs saved your life by warming you up with body heat. But if it's not what it looks like, then I don't want to know what it is."

"Ok, it's exactly what it looks like, McSmartypants," Tony said. He winced a little as he stretched his neck from side to side. It was stiff from resting on Gibbs's shoulder most of the night. "How did you guys find us?"

"When you did not show up at the hotel last night, we guessed what happened," said Ziva. "At first light, we searched the road for signs of your car, and found the place where it went off the road. We also saw the note you left about heading for the nearest town, but since you did not contact us last night, we knew you did not make it. We knew you'd seek shelter for the night. There are lots of cabins in the area. This is the third one we've searched."

"Are you two ok?" asked Tim with a concerned frown.

Gibbs nodded. "DiNozzo?"

Tony could hear the worry in his boss's voice. He must have been worse off than he thought last night.

"Yeah, boss. Fine," he answered nonchalantly, although he was privately touched by his boss's concern for his well-being. He turned back to Tim and Ziva. "Look, you guys gotta understand. I was near death. Gibbs saved my life. You won't…use this against me in the future. Right?" He looked at them doubtfully.

A short pause. Tim and Ziva looked at each other. Ziva said, "Oh. No, of course not. We understand completely. You are lucky to be alive." She cast a sidelong glance at Tim.

Tony narrowed his eyes at them suspiciously.

"C'mon, DiNozzo, get dressed. Need to get you checked out at the hospital," Gibbs said.

"I think your clothes are still wet," Tim said, picking up Tony's shirt. "But I have an extra change of clothes in my backpack here."

"Great," Tony said, trying to sound like his old self. "It's not enough that I almost died. Now I have to be seen in McGeek's McGeeky outfit."

"We'll wait outside," Tim said with a smirk. Ziva followed him out.

Gibbs and Tony got dressed silently, their backs to each other. They'd be outside with the others in a few minutes, and the subject would never be mentioned again. At least not by Gibbs; of that Tony was certain. This was his only chance to convey to his boss how grateful he was for everything he had done the previous night. Gibbs must have felt some discomfort at the necessity of stripping down and curling up with his naked subordinate under a blanket, but he hadn't shown it at all. Not to mention the awkwardness of soothing a sobbing, grown man, though it hadn't felt awkward in the slightest at the time. Gibbs had somehow taken all of the potential tension out of the situation, and simply did what needed to be done. For that, Tony would be forever thankful. He had to make all of this known to his boss. But for the first time in his life, words were failing him.

Gibbs started toward the cabin door. Tony followed close behind, desperate to say something. The words caught in his throat. Gibbs reached for the doorknob. Last chance!

"Boss," he blurted. Gibbs turned around. Tony couldn't say anything else. He opened his mouth, frowned, closed his mouth again.

Gibbs understood perfectly. He smiled warmly, something Tony had seen him do before, but never directed at him. It felt strange. And comforting.

"Don't mention it," was all Gibbs said. He turned the doorknob, and Tony followed him outside.

It was much warmer this morning than it had been the previous evening. The four of them started walking back to the road where Tim had parked. Gibbs and Tony took the lead. Gibbs wanted Tony to set the pace, so that Tony wouldn't feel compelled to keep up with a faster pace than he was comfortable with.

Ziva and Tim lagged behind slightly. Tim pulled out his smartphone, and he and Ziva silently shook with laughter as Tim swiped through the photos he had taken of Tony snuggling into Gibbs's shoulder before he had woken them up.


End file.
